


hide and seek

by imagination



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagination/pseuds/imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>로키와 토르는 끝없는 숨박꼭질을 즐깁니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[토르]

 

-로키 그런 곳에 숨지마.

 

토르는 짜증을 냈고 로키는 혀를 삐쭉 내밀었다.

 

- 네가 이공간의 멋짐을 몰라서 그래

 

로키는 언제나 장난기가 넘쳤다. 망가진 오크통 속에서 머리를 비쭉 내민 로키는 토르를 잡아 당겼고 토르는 한숨을 내쉬며 통으로 기어 들어갔다.

 

로키는 잔뜩 몸을 구기고 키득거렸다. 토르는 오크통속에서 숨도 제대로 쉴수 없다고 느꼈다. 하지만 곧 그 통의 멋짐을 느낄 수 있었다. 그 통은 금세 로키의 냄새로 가득 찼고 달콤한 와인 향과 섞인 그것은 강하게 토르의 머릿속에 각인되었다.

 

 

'취해 버릴 거 같아’

 

 

토르를 멍하니 생각했고 충동적으로 몸을 기울였다. 로키의 따스한 몸은 마치 맞춘 것처럼 토르의 품속에 들어 왔다.

 

- 토르 무겁잖아

 

로키는 에쁜 입술을 삐죽였고 곤란하게 웃었다.

토르는 너무 예쁜 동생의 상기된 뺨에 입술을 내렸고 충동적으로 그것을 빨아 들였다. 깜짝 놀란 로키는 빨갛게 부어오른 볼을 비볐고 원망스럽게 토르를 밀어 냈지만 오크통 속에서 그건 불가능했다.

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

[로키]

 

 

비틀거리며 기숙사로 돌아오는 길에 팔이 붙잡힌 로키는 강한 악력을 느끼고 이를 악물었다. 예상대로 어둠속에서 금발이 흔들렸다. ‘꼴에 기숙사장이다 이거지? ’ 괜히 비틀린 심사로 로키는 비꼬아 말했다.

 

ㅡ아직 까지 안자고 뭐했어. 토르?

 

토르는 로키를 그의 방으로 거칠게 밀어 넣었고 로키는 나른한 고양이처럼 늘어지며 토르의 팔을 잡았다.  토르는 일자로 입술을 굳혔다.  그것을 나른한 눈으로 올려 보며 로키는 웃었다.

 

 

ㅡ 오! 미안해 형

 

 

그러나 그는 전혀 미안하지 않았다. 그의 학우는 그를 위해 러시아산 최고급 보트카를 숨겨왔고 탕아들이 모여 즐기기에는 충분한 이유였다. '그 안에 약간 지나친 터치가 오간 것은 그저 약간의 스프링클이라고' 하지만 언제나처럼 로키는 변명을 집어 쳤다. 매력적인 빨간 혀로 입술을 축이고 단단히 굳어 있는 토르의 뺨에 사과를 표할 뿐이었다.

 

 

토르는 속을 알 수 없는 눈을 내려 뜨고 그런 로키를 볼 뿐이었다. 로키는 미소 지었다. '일단 노는 아니라는 소리지' 로키는 재킷을 내려놓고 셔츠의 단추를 풀어나갔다.

토르는 언제나 적극적인 그를 좋아했고 그걸 강요하는 편이였다. 로키는 어둠이 짙게 드리워진 토르에 눈에서 무언가를 읽기 위해 노력했지만 세 개의 셔츠 단추가 풀러 나가는 상황에서도 토르는 움직이지 않았다. 로키는 포기했다. 토르의 단단한 팔 안에서 로키는 눈을 치켜뜨며 두 손을 들어 보였다

 

 

ㅡ알았어. 알았다고 내가 잘못했어. 그러니까 제발 그따위 얼굴 집어치워 넌 지금 날 소름 끼치게 만들고 있다고

 

 

 

토르는 대답이 없었다. 화가 치민 로키는 머리카락을 쓸어 올렸고 숨을 골랐다. 그는 입술을 깨물었다. 이곳은 지긋지긋한 저택이 아니었다. 그들의 편이 아닌 사람들의 눈은 어디에나 있었다. ‘그게 내가 연휴에도 이곳에 남아있는 이유지’ 그것은 로키를 대담하게 만들었고 로키는 토르의 팔을 치고 나갔다. 바닥에 떨어진 재킷을 주워든 로키는 그것을 아무렇게나 던져놓고 불편한 바지를 끌어내렸다. 습관적으로 속옷까지 벗어던진 로키는 포근한 침대 속으로 파고들었다.

 

 

 

몽롱한 와중 로키는 숨죽인 구두소리를 들었다. ‘그럼 그렇지’ 로키는 쓴웃음을 지으며 시트를 머리끝까지 끌어 올렸고 등 뒤로 감아오는 체온을 느꼈다. 조심스럽게 시트가 벗겨지고 날카로운 감각이 뒷목을 괴롭히는걸. 내버려둔다.

 

로키는 다시 눈을 감았다. 거친 숨소리 또한 익숙한 것이다. 지나치게 힘이 들어간 손 또한 그랬다. 로키는 묵직하게 두 팔을 찍어 누르는 무게에 신음했고 눈을 치떴다. 예상대로 금발의 머리통이 눈앞에 흔들리고 있었다. 로키는 숨을 들이켰고 눈을 감았다. 지루한 학칙서를 베껴 쓰는 걸로 끝나지 않을 걸 진작 알고 있었다.

 


	2. Chapter 2

[토르]

 

 

 

토르는 소중한 동생의 몸을 끓어 안았다. 로키는 나비를 잡겠다고 정원을 뛰어다녔다. '접골 될 때까지 절대 움직임을 자제하세요. ' 주치의는 말했고 결과 이꼴 이였다. 로키는 꼼짝 없이 침대에 붙박였다.

 

 

 

-나비 따위가 뭐라고

 

 

 

토르의 투정에 로키는 키득 거렸고 대답했다.

 

 

 

- 나는 내일부터 학교를 쉬지롱

 

 

 

토르는 심술이나 로키의 목을 빨아 들었다.

 

 

 

-하지마 벌레 물린 거 같아진단 말이야 애들이 놀린다고

 

 

 

토르는 그 위를 핥았다.

 

 

 

- 그게 어때서 보는 사람도 없잖아.

 

 

 

로키는 잠시 입을 달싹였지만 곧 입을 다물었다. 토르는 알고 있었다. 로키는 학교에서 잘해 나가지 못했다. 아이들은 로키는 위 아래로 보았고 로키는 어느 그룹에도 섞이지 못하고 있었다. 홀로 남겨질 때면 로키는 길 잃은 강아지처럼 토르를 찾아오곤 했다. 토르는 그 순간이 너무 좋았다. 물기어린 로키의 눈은 보석보다 예뻤다.

 

 

 

' 내동생, 내 것‘

 

 

토르는 만족스럽게 로키의 품을 파고 들었다.

 

 

 

  

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

[로키]

 

 

 

 

 

ㅡ우린 정말 접점이 없잖아? 안 그래 ?

 

 

 

로키는 동의를 구했지만 토르는 말없이 창밖을 바라볼 뿐이었다.

로키는 그 뒷모습을 짜증스럽게 보았고 밧줄 자국이 남아있는 쓰린 팔목을 쓰다듬었다.

 

 

 

 

'내일 오디션이 있다고' 토르는 그것을 보란 듯이 비웃었고 문가에 기대서 있는 로키를 밀고 들어왔다. 그리고 이 꼴이었다. 로키는 오늘 하루 두 다리로 서지 못할 것이다. 얼마나 어렵게 얻어낸 자리인지 알아?로키는 소리치고 싶었다. 그러나 반시간 전에 그의 폰을 울리기를 그만뒀고 그건 로키가 오디션을 망쳤다는 것을 의미했다. 더 이상의 희망은 없었다. 다음 자리가 들어 올 때까지 얼마나 더 노력해야 되는 걸가.

 

 

 

 

빌어먹을 오딘손이라는 성은 막강해서 어디가도 로키는 밀려났다.

'정말 힘들다고' 로키는 눈가를 문질러 닦았다. 빌어먹을 토르에게 약한 모습 보이고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 토르는 이미 침대 가에 서있었다. 누가 남기고 간 건지도 모르는 담배를 손가락에 끼고 로키가 사다 놓은 보드카를 들이킨다. 독한 그것을 한 모금씩 빨아 삼키는 토르는 다소 흩트려진 차림 말고는 어제와 다를 봐 없는 번듯한 모습이다.

 

 

 

 

로키는 추위에 떨리는 어께를 감쌌고 토르는 손에 들린 술잔을 로키에게 내일었다. 그것을 두 손으로 받아든 로키는 독한 그것을 조금 마셔갔다. 술기운이 퍼지자 조금씩 열기가 돌아왔다. 로키는 만족해 웃었고 남은 술을 토르에게 건넸다. 그는 그것을 단번에 비웠고 지저분한 사이드 테이블에 텀블러를 올렸다.토르에게서는 로키와 같은 술 냄새가 났다.

 

 

 

 

ㅡ난 네가 대학을 떠나도록 허락한 적이 없어

 

 

 

 

몸을 기울인 토르는 더운 숨을 내쉬며 로키의 술기 어린 입술을 핥았다.

 

 

 

 

ㅡ쥐구멍에 숨어 살도록 허락 한 적도 없고

 

 

 

 

로키의 어께를 잡은 그의 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 로키는 눈을 감았다. 강한 현기증을 느끼며 로키는 침대에 밀어 붙여졌다.

 

 

 

 

 

ㅡ토르 안 돼 더는 못해

 

 

 

 

토르는 대답 없이 로키의 다를 잡아 벌렸다. 상처 입은 안쪽이 비명을 질렀다. 로키는 몸을 굳히며 몸을 접었다.

 

 

 

 

ㅡ 정말 힘들다고

 

 

 

 

한탄하듯 터져 나온 그 소리를 토르를 듣지 않았다. 


	3. Chapter 3

[토르]

 

 

 

'이번에도 낙제할 생각이냐? '

 

 

오딘은 엄한 눈을 했지만 로키는 코웃음을 쳤다.

 

 

' 그러게 내 수준에 맞는 학교를 보내주시지 그러셨어요.'

 

 

오딘은 대노했지만 로키는 깔끔한 매너로 식사를 끝낼 뿐이었다.

 

 

'네놈은 누굴 닮아서 그 꼴 인거냐'

 

 

로키는 비틀린 웃음으로 그에게 답했다.

 

 

그 뒤 거리로 뛰쳐나간 로키는 소식이 없었다. 토르는 초조해졌다.토르는 3시간째 같은 번호로 전화를 돌리고 있었다. 그는 펜스에 기대서서 동생이 전화를 받기를 기다렸다. 

 

차가운 바람이 그의 뺨을 할퀴었고 운전사는 걱정스러운 듯 시계를 들여다보았지만 토르에게는 무엇 하나 문제가 되지 않았다. 로키에게 러시아는 처음이었다. 아무리 치안이 좋은 지역이라고 하지만 낯선 거리는 언제나 위험했다. 로키 제발 전화 받아 토르는 천천히 걸음을 옮겼고 운전사는 난처한 듯 했지만 그를 말리지 않았다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[로키]

 

 

피투성이가 되어 쓰러진 남자를 보며 의자에 묶인 로키는 미처 날뛰었다. 그 남자는 고기 덩어리가 되어 지하창고에서 끌려 나갔고 로키는 남겨졌다.

 

 

 

분을 이기지 못해 몸을 떨던 로키는 돌아온 그들의 뒤를 따라온 집사의 얼굴 알아보았고 그의 손에 안내 되어 들어온 토르를 발견하고 말을 잃었다.

 

 

 

 

 

ㅡ이젠 감시까지 붙인 거야?

 

 

 

 

 

남자는 로키 와 전혀 상관없는 사람이었다. 허름한 바에서 만난 그는 우연히 관심사가 맞았고 작은 소극장의 근사함을 이야기 하며 친해졌을 뿐이었다. 그리고 하룻밤 단 하루였다.

 

로키의 목소리가 떨려나왔다. 집사가 대답했다

 

 

 

 

 

ㅡ도련님 오딘손가의 이름은 더럽히지 마십시오.

 

 

 

 

 

 

로키는 코웃음 쳤다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

ㅡ엿 먹으라고 해 오딘손 엿 처먹으라고!

 

 

 

 

 

 

로키는 악을 썼고 플라스틱 케이블이 팔을 파고드는 것도 아랑곳하지 않고 손목을 비틀었다. 그것이 로키의 속목을 베어 나무의자가 피로 물들기 시작 했을 때 로키는 울음을 터트렸다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

ㅡ 날 좀 내버려둬 대학만 졸업하면 원하는걸 하게 해주기로 했잖아

 

 

 

 

 

로키의 낡은 청바지 위로 눈물이 방울져 떨어졌다. 그것을 이 방안에 누구도 동정하지 않았다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

ㅡ도련님

 

 

 

 

 

집사는 짜증을 담아 로키를 불렀고 형식적으로 손수건을 꺼내 로키의 얼굴을 닦았다.

로키는 늙은 집사를 올려보았다 그에 눈에는 원망이 가득했다.

그것을 알아본 집사는 쓰게 웃었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

ㅡ 도련님은 본인이 얼마나 행운아인지 아셔야 합니다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

집사는 침이 번진 로키의 입술을 마지막으로 문지르고 물러났고 손짓했다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

건장한 체격의 두 남자가 걸어와 로키 앞에 섰다. 로키는 집사와 토르를 번갈아 보았다. 그들이 무었을 하려는 건지 전혀 예상 할 수 없었지만 무엇이 되던 로키에게 좋을 건 없었다.

 

 

 

 

 

ㅡ 숨을 좀 죽여 놓도록 해

 

 

 

 

 

침묵 끝에 집사가 말했고 남자 중 한명이 그의 머리카락을 잡아 당겼다. 새어나오는 비명은 재갈에 막혀지고 날카로운 칼날이 로키의 허름한 옷을 찢어나갔다. 눈물이 차오르는 시아 사이로 담배를 꺼내 무는 토르의 모습이 박혀들었다. 


	4. Chapter 4

[토르]

 

 

 

로키는 눈 속의 공원에 대짜로 뻗어 발견되었다. 너무 놀라 달려간 토르에게 로키는 또 실없는 미소로 답했고 토르는 로키의 따귀를 날리고 싶은걸 간신히 참아 냈다.

 

 

 

 

 

'얼어 죽을 생각이야? '

 

 

 

 

 

따져 묻는 토르의 말을 깨끗이 무시하고 로키는 술병을 올렸다.

 

 

 

 

 

'토르 이거 마셔봤어? '

'주정도 정도것 해 '

 

 

 

 

 

로키는 물을 들이키듯 술을 들이켰고 토르는 술병을 쳐냈다.

로키는 술기운에 빨갛게 달아오른 두 뺨을 문지르며 눈을 치떴다.

 

 

 

 

 

' 아우~ 열이 오른다고 여기에 '

 

 

 

 

 

로키는 심장을 가리켰고 잔뜩 혀가 꼬이는 발음으로 꼬장을 부렸다. 토르는 눈밭을 뒹구는 로키는 일으켜 세웠고 휘청이는 로키를 안아들었다.허공에 손을 휘졌던 로키는 토르의 코트에 얼굴을 비볐다. 당황하던 것도 잠시 토르는 작게 느껴지는 로키의 어께를 감싸 앉았다. 어리기만 하던 동생은 어느새 훌쩍 커있었다. 하지만 그의 동생은 언제나처럼 손쓸 수 없이 손이 많이 갔다. 토르는 로키의 턱을 잡아 올렸고 로키는 풀린 눈을 들어 올렸다.

 

 

 

 

 

'나도 맛보고 싶어 '

 

 

 

 

 

토르는 홀린 듯 말했고 로키는 눈을 가늘게 했다. 그는 가까워지는 토르를 밀 처냈다.

 

 

 

 

 

' 장난하지 마'

 

 

 

 

 

로키는 얼굴을 거칠게 문질렀다. 술기운이 달아난듯 그의 두 눈이 속절없이 떨렸다. 그것을 내려다보며 토르는 다짐했다. 이대로 그를 잃을 수는 없었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[로키]

 

 

 

 

 

로키는 구멍 뚫린 유두를 문지르며 자신의 몸을 살폈다. 지하에서 고문당하는 동안 얼굴을 제외한 모든 곳이 변해있었다. 이런 허리로 숨 쉬는게 가능이나 할까? 로키는 히스테릭하게 웃었고 코르셋에 길들여져 얄팍해진 허리를 감싸며 무너졌다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

차가운 시멘트 바닥이 아닌 푹신한 러그가 그의 무릎을 감쌌지만 로키는 전혀 웃을 수 없었다. 로키는 이제 하이힐이 아니면 신을 신을 수 없었다. 아찔하게 높은 송곳 위에서 금방이라도 무너질 듯 한 무게를 발끝으로 지탱하는 건 그의 일상이 되었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

로키는 작게 욕을 내 뱉으며 매끈하게 다듬어진 다리 위에 스타킹을 신었고 발끝이 곱을 듯이 높은 힐에 발을 구겨 넣었다. 거울은 보지 않았다. 얇은 분과 붉은 립스틱은 그를 더욱 창백하게 보이게 만들었고 그런 얼굴을 볼 때면 로키는 자신의 시체를 보는듯해 속이 안 좋았다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

짙은 녹색의 슬립을 맨몸에 걸친 로키는 스스로 손을 돌려 수갑을 채우고 욕실 문이 열리기를 기다렸다.잠시 후 감시카메라가 점멸하고 잠금장치가 열렸다. 로키는 위태로운 걸음을 걸어 나갔다. 오늘은 성과를 확인하러 토르가 그의 셀을 방문하는 날이었다. 로키는 다시 한 번 희망을 품었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

로키는 배에 힘을 단단히 주었었다. 배설을 촉진당한 턱에 원하지 않는데도 안에 품은 것이 밀려나왔다.이미 5개의 구슬이 찢어진 스타킹 사이로 떨어져 매달렸고 더 이상의 실수란 용서 될 리 없었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ㅡ원하신다면 호르몬 제어도 가능합니다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

남자는 가벼운 것을 이야기 하듯 설명했고 로키의 빈약한 한 젖가슴을 문질렀다. 작은 유두에 심이 오른 것을 확인한 남자는 묵직한 추가 달린 클립을 선택했다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

이 부분은 교태석인 신음을 흘릴 차례였다. 하지만 로키는 그러지 못했다. 유두 끝에 매달린 추의 무게에 비명을 질렀다. 의자의 팔걸이에 걸치고 있던 양다리를 허락도 없이 조였다. 구슬무더기가 다리 사이로 쏟아져 내렸다. 로키는 더 이상 참을수 없었다. 그는 오열을 토해냈다. 오늘도 그는 실패했다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

로키는 비어버린 아래를 강하게 조이며 입술을 깨물었다. 제어를 잃어버린 아래가 끊임없이 윤활제를 토해냈고 로키는 수치심을 참을 수 없었다. 그런 달아오른 로키의 뺨을 토르는 감싸 들어 올렸다. 엉망이 되었어도 토르는 로키의 안에 싸는걸 좋아했다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ㅡ도련님 이러시는 건 교육에 전혀 도움이 안 됩니다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

남자가 조언 했지만 토르는 로키의 비어 버린 아래에 손가락을 넣었다. 그의 안에 남아 있는 구슬 없는걸.확인한 토르는 로키를 안아들었고 그를 침대로 데려갔다. 로키는 그가 구멍을 이용하기 편하도륵 허리를 올렸고 토르의 거친 숨소리를 등 뒤로 들었다. 남자는 혀를 차고 방을 나갔다. 로키는 침대로 밀어 눕혀지며 토르의 목에 팔을 휘감았다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ㅡ토르 제발 날 여기서 꺼내줘 네가 원하는 건 다 해주잖아.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

로키는 성급하게 들어오는 토르의 중심을 느꼈고 그의 등 뒤에 손톱을 새웠다. 토르는 로키가 느끼는 부분을 정확히 치고 나갔다. 로키는 까맣게 입을 열었고 토르의 씨앗을 졸랐다. 자유를 졸랐다. 맛있는 과실을 탐하듯 토르의 남자다운 입술을 훔치는 동안 토르가 그의 속에서 속삭였다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ㅡ날 사랑해? 로키?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

로키는 입을 다물었다. 토르는 짐승 처럼 목을 울리며 대답을 재촉했고 로키의 아랫입술을 아프게 깨물고 빨아 당겼다.  로키는 기쁨을 가장하며 몸을 떨었다.  불타는 듯 쓰린 뒤쪽을 애써 무시하며 로키는 토르의 목에 매달려 허리를 흔들었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

ㅡ그래 바로 그거야

 

 

 

 

 

 

로키는 진한 립스틱으로 색을 입힌 입술을 토르의 입술에 겹치며 사정했고 동시에 뱃속을 채우는 뜨거우는 것을 느끼며 아래를 조였다. 몇 번의 울컥 거리는 토악질이 창자를 때렸다. 안을 가득 채우는 포만감에 작게 탄성을 내뱉은 로키는 힘을 잃고 침대에 녹아들었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

ㅡ이런 널 사랑해줄 사람은 나밖에 없다는 걸 기억해

 

 

 

 

 

 

토르는 그런 로키의 위에 몸을 겹쳤다. 부담스러운 무게가 로키를 힘들게 했지만 로키는 그를 밀어 낼수 없었다.  토르는 갈비뼈가 적출당한 수술자국을 쓰다듬었다.  그것은 경고였다. 공포가 로키를 잠식했다.  로키는 토르의 말을 긍정했다.  자유가 멀지 않았다.


	5. Chapter 5

[토르]

 

 

 

'왜 전화를 안 받은 거야'

 

 

 

로키는 어두운 눈으로 토르를 보았다고 비틀린 웃음을 지었다. '네가 나한테 한 짓을 생각해봐' 로키의 눈은 그렇게 말하고 있었다. 토르는 기가 막혔다. 잔뜩 씹혀 피 맛이 나는 그의 입술을 머금었다.

 

 

'로키야 알잖아 내가 얼마나 너를 생각하는지 '

 

 

로키는 입술을 떨었고 배를 움켜잡았다.

 

 

'넌 또 그 짓을 내게 하고 싶은 거야? '

 

 

이번에는 토르의 눈이 어두워 졌다. 토르는 난생 처음으로 동생을 거칠게 다루었다.

 

 

' 넌 이런 내가 우습지? '

 

 

로키는 히스테릭 적으로 웃으며 고개를 저었다.

 

 

' 오 토르 제발 꿈께, 무슨 약을 먹은 거야, 정신 나간 짓은 그만해 우린 형제야'

 

 

토르는 헛웃음을 터트렸다. 그의 귀여운 동생은 너무도 순진했다.

 

 

' 형제? 우린 피 한방울도 안 섞였어 '

 

 

로키는 창백하게 질렸다. ‘왜 그러는 거야’ 토르는 묻고 싶었다. 로키는 항상 가문을 오딘손을 부정했다.피는 못 속인다며 거리를 나돌았다. 새삼스러울 것은 없었다.

 

 

'짐승 같은 @ 끼'

 

 

토르는 더 이상 참지 못했다. 토르는 손을 움직였고 로키는 뺨을 부여잡고 눈을 부릅떴다. 토르는 동생의 멱살을 잡아 올려왔다.

 

 

' 얼마든지 짓거려 로키 하지만 이제 확실히 해야겠어. '

 

 

로키를 벌하듯 로키의 입술을 거칠게 탐했다. ‘네가 얼마나 나에게 소중한 존재인지 말해도 끝이 없어 그러나 너는 부정할테지’, 토르는 난생처음으로 사람 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다. 가냘픈 로키의 다리를 잡았다.

 

 

'제발 도망 가지마.'

 

 

토르는 로키의 차가운 바짓단에 얼굴을 비볐다. 하지만 로키는 토르를 떨쳐내 물러섰다. 그 눈에 가득한 혐오를 토르는 놓치지 않았다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[로키]

 

 

 

 

 

 

로키는 생각했다. 이대로도 좋은 거 아니야? 오래 동안 학대당한 몸은 토르를 버텨 내지 못했다. 피곤에 지처 쓰러질 때면 어느 한구석 아프지 않은 구석이 없었다. 로키는 마른 눈으로 기하학적 무늬가 요동치는 천장을 보았고 허벅지 안쪽을 더듬었다. 멍청하게도 그들은 그곳에 추적기를 심었다. 로키는 그것을 힘주어 눌러보았다 확실하게 거기 그게 있었다. 부풀어 오르는 희망 감에 눈물이 차올랐다. 어쩌면…….하지만. 그는 너무 지쳤다. 그에게는 시간이 더 필요했다.

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

ㅡ 로키

 

 

 

토르는 낮은 음성으로 로키의 이름을 불렀고 로키는 머리를 그의 어께에 기댔다. 약해진 몸은 지나치게 빠르게 약기운을 받아들였고 순도 높은 약물은 로키의 뇌를 물렁하게 만들었다.

 

 

 

로키는 어지러운 머리를 그의 턱시도에 비볐고 토르는 로키의 가늘 한 선을 더듬었다. 더 이상은 무리였다. 무거운 다이아 귀걸이가 거추장스럽게 늘어졌고 그것은 추는 연상시켰다. 로키는 입을 두 손으로 막았고 토악질을 시작했다. 먹을 게 없어 신물이 그대로 올라오며 식도를 태웠다. 로키는 오물로 더렵혀진 리무진 바닥에 주저 않아 토르의 바지 단을 잡아끌었다.

 

 

 

ㅡ토르 오늘 밤에는 도저히 안 되겠어

 

 

 

토르는 오페라를 약속했지만 로키는 전혀 관심이 없었다. 그는 다시 토악질을 시작했고 토르의 구두를 더럽히지 않게 필사적으로 노력했다. 대신 그의 값비싼 드레스가 희생되었다. 그렇지만 그건 아무래도 좋은 문제였다. 고통을 참아 내는 로키의 위에 토르가 다정한 손을 내렸다.

 

 

 

ㅡ그럴 줄 알았지

 

 

 

로키는 눈을 흡떴다. 왜? 라는 질문은 해답을 찾지 못하고 맴돌았고 로키는 다시 토악질을 시작했다. 그는 항상 이런 식으로 로키를 몰아 붙였다. 깊은 혐오가 그를 잠식했지만 그것을 드러낼 만큼 로키는 멍청하지 않았다. 로키는 그동안 많은 것을 배웠다.

 

 

고개 숙인 로키의 고운 선을 따라 손을 미끄러뜨린 토르는 드레스의 이음새를 풀어나갔다. 로키의 마른 몸을 따라 실크천이 흘러내렸다. 


	6. Chapter 6

[토르]

 

 

로키는 여전히 전화를 받지 않았다. 토르는 운전사에게 방향을 지시했고 자신의 코트를 벗어 차에 두고 지저분한 거리에 내렸다. 그는 값싼 점퍼를 대충 걸쳤다. 로키를 놀래켜줄 생각이었다.

 

 

보고받은 바에 의하면 그는 값싼 바들을 전전하며 밤을 보내고 있다고 한다. 마지막으로 그의 집을 털어버린 것이 어지간히 충격이였나 보다.

 

토르는 답지 않은 귀여운 행동에 살짝 미소를 지었다. 로키는 언제나 정면으로 부딪히길 좋아했지만 요즘 들어 그는 소심해져갔다. 아무래도 계속되는 실패가 그를 주눅 들게 하는거 같았다. 오디손의 이름은 가볍지 않았다. 로키는 그것을 배워야만 했다. 토르는 눈에 익은 간판을 찾아 들어 갔고 그곳에서 어렵지 않게 로키를 발견할 수 있었다.

 

다른 남자와 붙어먹는 로키를 발견한건 그때였다. 술병을 나눠 마시는 로키는 진심으로 그 짓을 즐기고 있었다. 머리가 텅 빈 그 자식은 흐릿한 눈으로 로키를 보았다. 알지도 못하는 싸구려 연극에게 대해 줄줄 늘어놓았다. 로키는 눈을 빛내며 그것에 맞장구 쳤다. 남자는 자신의 담배를 깊게 빨아들였고 로키의 입술에 입술을 겹쳤다. 로키는 그를 거부 하지 않았다. 재미있는 장난이라도 찾은 듯 연기를 들이켰고 기침을 뱉어 냈다. 이번에는 로키가 담배를 빨아 들였다. 로키는 미친 듯이 기침을 해댔고 남자는 그런 로키의 등을 두드리며 마주 웃었다.

 

 

' 네가 뭘 알아 '

 

 

로키의 비명 소리가 머리를 어지럽혔다. 토르는 그곳을 돌아나와 보드카를 한 병 샀다. 자신을 기다리던 운전수에게 차비를 챙겨주고 직접 차를 몰았다. 그는 어딘지 모르는 산기슭에 도착해 있었다.

 

술을 들이켠 그는 트렁크를 열어 삽자루를 집어 들었다.

그는 생각을 정리할 시간이 필요했다.

 

 

 

[로키]

 

 

로키는 후청거리는 다리를 억지로 움직였다. 자신이 제정신인지 판단할 수 없을 정도로 뇌가 말랑했지만 토르는 약물의 투약 양을 늘려갔고 로키는 흔들리는 비전속에 자기 자신이 점점 죽어 가는걸. 그냥 보고만 있을 수 없었다.

 

 

지역도 모르는 곳이었지만 기회는 그리 흔히 오는 것이 아니었다. 로키는 관리인을 유인했고 협박했다

 

 

ㅡ네가 날 사용한걸 알면 어떻게 될까?

 

 

그는 주먹을 쥐었다 피며 많은 경우의 수를 재보는 모양 이였지만 결국 로키의 말에 넘어갔다.

 

 

ㅡ그와 나는 항상 이 놀이를 즐긴다고, 그가 날 찾아낼 때쯤이면 내 안에 정액을 남아있지 안을 거야

 

 

관리인은 납득했고 로키를 산속에 남기고 차를 몰아갔다.

 

 

로키는 신을 벗어들었고 드레스자락을 찢어 발에 감았다. 뒤꿈치가 땅에 닫는 느낌은 끔찍했다. 하지만 힐을 신고 산행을 할 만큼은 아니었다. 무거운 귀걸이의 후크를 휘어 살을 절개한 로키는 한참 피를 쏟은 후에야 망할 놈에 추적기를 적출할 수 있었다. 허벅지 안쪽이 당겨 한참을 신음한 로키는 물길을 따라 산언 저리를 걷기 시작했다. 가능한 빨리 그곳을 벗어나야 했다.

 

 

 

로키는 노력했다. 할 수 있는 모든 것을 다했다. 바짝 마른 목을 강물로 축이고 걷고 또 걸었다.

그러나 행운은 그의 편이 아니었다. 깊은 숲길에 끝에 이어지는 눈에 익은 산장을 발견했을 때 로키는 부서질 듯 한 몸을 채찍질하며 반대편으로 달려 도망쳤다. 그곳은 오딘손 가의 사유지였다. '빌어먹을 자식' 로키는 욕을 내뱉었고 발바닥이 찢기는것을 각오했다. 지금 쯤이면 토르가 그의 도주를 눈치챘을 것이다. 등 뒤로 강한 충격이 덥친 것은 그때였다. 로키는 무뎌지는 손끝으로 등을 더듬었고 그것의 다홍색 끝을 보았다. 로키는 더 이상 그의 무게를 지탱할 수가 없었다.

 

 

 

그가 다시 어둠속에서 눈을 떳을때 로키는 그곳이 어딘지 확신할 수 없었다. 머리가 지나치게 무거웠다. 칠흑 같은 어둠속에서 빛을 뿜는 작은 것이 진동하며 움직였다. 


	7. [토르/로키] hide and seek 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 드디어 완결입니다. 경축 입니다... ^0^/

 

 

 

[토르]

 

로키는 여전히 전화를 받지 않았다. '몇 시간째지? ' 토르는 시계를 보는 것을 잊었다. 그는 마지막 남은 담배에 불을 붙였고 그것을 깊이 빨아들였다. 싸구려였지만 토르는 그것의 뒷맛을 좋아했다 깔깔하고 텁한 맛이 혀에 끈적끈적하게 달라붙는다. ...

 

토르는 땅이 파인 그 자리에 서있었다. 쌓인 흙무더기 위에 들고 있던 삽자루를 꽂았다. 달빛 아래 검은 구덩이는 빛을 흡수하고 있었다. 토르는 그 안에 담배꽁초를 던졌다. 포물선을 그리고 떨어진 그것은 구덩이 속으로 사그라졌다.

 

' 나를 시험해 들지 마 로키'

 

토르는 삽질을 시작했다. 토르는 기억나지 않는 그 시점서부터 이 짓을 시작했다. 굴을 파고 그 안에 언어를 가뒀다. 로키는 그의 언어를 끔찍하게 싫어했다. '미친 거 아니야? ' '정신 차려 토르' 로키는 날카로운 말로 토르를 상처 냈고 그는 언제나 굶주렸다. 아무리 들이켜도 채워지지 않는 목마름은 그를 점점 지치게 만들었다.

 

' 사랑해 ' 토르는 그 말을 긍정당해 본적이 없었다. 그래서 그 안에 묻어 봉인해버렸다. 둘은 너무 멀리까지 왔고 토르는 이 게임에서 이길 자신이 없었다. 그러나 그는 돌아가야 했다 사랑하는 연인의 곁으로 뜨거운 눈물이 그의 턱을 적셨다. ' 왜 전화를 안 받는 거니 ' 토르는 불신 또한 그 안에 넣어 묻었다. 더 이상은 무리였다. 끔직한 갈증이 그를 미치게 만들었다.

 

 

 

[로키]

 

 

ㅡ여보세요? 여보세요!! 토르 ?? 오 세상에 너 지금 무슨 짓을 한거야?

 

로키는 지금 이 짓을 하고 있을게 토르라고 확신했다. 전화 건너편의 그는 말이 없었다. 악질적인 장난이었다. 로키는 충동적으로 몸을 일으켰고 좁은 판자에 부딪쳐 욕을 늘어놓았다.

 

ㅡ 너 지금 날 상자에 가둔 거니?

 

로키는 대답 없는 폰을 향해 비난했고 그보다 빠르게 나무판자를 더듬었다.

정확히 일자로 짜인 그 상자는 조금의 틈도 없이 로키의 몸을 가두고 있었다. 로키는 바로 코앞에 있는 판자를 두 손으로 밀어 보았지만 그것은 밀리지 않았다. 좀 더 힘을 주어 보았지만 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 로키는 비명을 지르기 시작했다. ' 뭘 원하는 거야 ' 로키의 머리로는 답을 찾아 낼 수 없었다. 답답한 공기는 그를 점점 짓눌러 갔고 그럴수록 그는 초조해졌다.

 

 

ㅡ 토르 듣고 있어? 죽을 거 같아. 속이 안 좋아 토르 제발 여기서 꺼내줘

 

 

로키는 건너편에 들려오는 조용한 숨소리에 집중했고 한참 뒤에서야 그의 목소리를 들을 수 있었다.

 

 

ㅡ사랑한다고 말해줘 로키

ㅡ 신이시여

ㅡ…….

ㅡ사랑해 토르 사랑해 그러니까 제발 이 망할 것에서 날 꺼내

 

 

토르는 대답하지 않았다. 초조해진 로키는 전화기를 부여잡았다.

 

 

ㅡ토르 나한테 왜 이러는 거야, 무서워 이러지마 미처버릴거 같다고, 사랑해 오! 하느님 더 이상은 못하겠어.

 

ㅡ계속해줘 네 목소리가 듣고 싶어, 로키 울지 마, 울지 마, 울음소리가 네 목소리를 망치고 있어, 울지 마 로키

 

 

로키는 전화기 너머로 토르의 격양된 목소리를 듣는다. 그는 지금 이 순간 흥분하고 있는 거다. 속이 안 좋아졌다. 로키는 어렵게 목소리를 가다듬었다. 토르를 자극하고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 전원이 끊어지려는 전화기를 부여잡고 사랑한다는 말을 반복했다. 얼마 안가 전원은 끊어지고 로키는 어둠속에 파묻혔다. 로키는 울음을 터트리며 토르를 기다렸다. 그는 언제나처럼 로키를 찾아 올 것이다.

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

통화가 끊어진 뒤 토르는 시계를 본다. 박스의 크기와 공기의 양, 그리고 로키의 증상을 계산한다. 어쩌면 로키의 흥분 상태가 시간을 앞당길지도 모르겠다. 토르는 독한 담배를 빨아 당겼다. 나도 널 사랑해 하지만 우리 사랑은 완전하지 않잖아? 그렇지, 넌 언제든지 도망칠 준비가 돼 있고 난 네 뒤를 속절없이 쫓지, 토르는 편하게 등을 기댔다.

 

시간을 대략 계산 해본 토르는 기묘한 상실감에 잠시 떨었고 그것을 채우기 위해 눈을 감고 로키의 목소리를 음미 하고 또 음미했다. 나도 널 사랑하고 너도 날 사랑한다했다. 그리고 지금이 순간 우리의 사랑은 완벽하게 박재됐다. 영원히 또 영원히 …….토르는 그를 위해 준비된 술잔을 기울이며 창 너머 백야의 풍광을 보았다. 토르는 강한 충동에 사로잡혔지만 발을 돌릴 수는 없었다. 그의 전용기는 러시아의 하늘을 나는 중이였고 로키는 저 먼 곳에 있었다.

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

10년만의 재회였다. 그의 연인이 돌아온다, 그의 품으로 이번만큼은 로키는 도망가지 않을 것이다. 영원히 그의 곁을 지켜 줄 것이다.

 

ㅡ회장님 그럼 가보겠습니다.

 

 

수사관은 깊이 인사하고 돌아갔고 차 테이블 위에 담배꽁초가 든 증거물 봉투를 남기고 나갔다.

 

토르는 정적 속에서 일어나 술병을 꺼내들었다. 그의 취향에는 맞지 않는 싸구려였지만 그의 연인은 항상 그런 것들을 즐겼다.' 핏줄은 못 속인다고' 로키는 말버릇처럼 그 말을 내뱉었고 토르는 그 말속에서 희망을 찾았다. 그는 핏빛으로 물드는 하늘을 보며 추억을 머금었다. 오랜 재회를 축하하기에는 더없이 좋은 날이었다. 

 

 

[토르]

 

로키는 여전히 전화를 받지 않았다. '몇 시간째지? ' 토르는 시계를 보는 것을 잊었다. 그는 마지막 남은 담배에 불을 붙였고 그것을 깊이 빨아들였다. 싸구려였지만 토르는 그것의 뒷맛을 좋아했다 깔깔하고 텁한 맛이 혀에 끈적끈적하게 달라붙는다. ...

 

토르는 땅이 파인 그 자리에 서있었다. 쌓인 흙무더기 위에 들고 있던 삽자루를 꽂았다. 달빛 아래 검은 구덩이는 빛을 흡수하고 있었다. 토르는 그 안에 담배꽁초를 던졌다. 포물선을 그리고 떨어진 그것은 구덩이 속으로 사그라졌다.

 

' 나를 시험해 들지 마 로키'

 

토르는 삽질을 시작했다. 토르는 기억나지 않는 그 시점서부터 이 짓을 시작했다. 굴을 파고 그 안에 언어를 가뒀다. 로키는 그의 언어를 끔찍하게 싫어했다. '미친 거 아니야? ' '정신 차려 토르' 로키는 날카로운 말로 토르를 상처 냈고 그는 언제나 굶주렸다. 아무리 들이켜도 채워지지 않는 목마름은 그를 점점 지치게 만들었다.

 

' 사랑해 ' 토르는 그 말을 긍정당해 본적이 없었다. 그래서 그 안에 묻어 봉인해버렸다. 둘은 너무 멀리까지 왔고 토르는 이 게임에서 이길 자신이 없었다. 그러나 그는 돌아가야 했다 사랑하는 연인의 곁으로 뜨거운 눈물이 그의 턱을 적셨다. ' 왜 전화를 안 받는 거니 ' 토르는 불신 또한 그 안에 넣어 묻었다. 더 이상은 무리였다. 끔직한 갈증이 그를 미치게 만들었다.

 

 

 

[로키]

 

 

ㅡ여보세요? 여보세요!! 토르 ?? 오 세상에 너 지금 무슨 짓을 한거야?

 

로키는 지금 이 짓을 하고 있을게 토르라고 확신했다. 전화 건너편의 그는 말이 없었다. 악질적인 장난이었다. 로키는 충동적으로 몸을 일으켰고 좁은 판자에 부딪쳐 욕을 늘어놓았다.

 

ㅡ 너 지금 날 상자에 가둔 거니?

 

로키는 대답 없는 폰을 향해 비난했고 그보다 빠르게 나무판자를 더듬었다.

정확히 일자로 짜인 그 상자는 조금의 틈도 없이 로키의 몸을 가두고 있었다. 로키는 바로 코앞에 있는 판자를 두 손으로 밀어 보았지만 그것은 밀리지 않았다. 좀 더 힘을 주어 보았지만 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 로키는 비명을 지르기 시작했다. ' 뭘 원하는 거야 ' 로키의 머리로는 답을 찾아 낼 수 없었다. 답답한 공기는 그를 점점 짓눌러 갔고 그럴수록 그는 초조해졌다.

 

 

ㅡ 토르 듣고 있어? 죽을 거 같아. 속이 안 좋아 토르 제발 여기서 꺼내줘

 

 

로키는 건너편에 들려오는 조용한 숨소리에 집중했고 한참 뒤에서야 그의 목소리를 들을 수 있었다.

 

 

ㅡ사랑한다고 말해줘 로키

ㅡ 신이시여

ㅡ…….

ㅡ사랑해 토르 사랑해 그러니까 제발 이 망할 것에서 날 꺼내

 

 

토르는 대답하지 않았다. 초조해진 로키는 전화기를 부여잡았다.

 

 

ㅡ토르 나한테 왜 이러는 거야, 무서워 이러지마 미처버릴거 같다고, 사랑해 오! 하느님 더 이상은 못하겠어.

 

ㅡ계속해줘 네 목소리가 듣고 싶어, 로키 울지 마, 울지 마, 울음소리가 네 목소리를 망치고 있어, 울지 마 로키

 

 

로키는 전화기 너머로 토르의 격양된 목소리를 듣는다. 그는 지금 이 순간 흥분하고 있는 거다. 속이 안 좋아졌다. 로키는 어렵게 목소리를 가다듬었다. 토르를 자극하고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 전원이 끊어지려는 전화기를 부여잡고 사랑한다는 말을 반복했다. 얼마 안가 전원은 끊어지고 로키는 어둠속에 파묻혔다. 로키는 울음을 터트리며 토르를 기다렸다. 그는 언제나처럼 로키를 찾아 올 것이다.

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

통화가 끊어진 뒤 토르는 시계를 본다. 박스의 크기와 공기의 양, 그리고 로키의 증상을 계산한다. 어쩌면 로키의 흥분 상태가 시간을 앞당길지도 모르겠다. 토르는 독한 담배를 빨아 당겼다. 나도 널 사랑해 하지만 우리 사랑은 완전하지 않잖아? 그렇지, 넌 언제든지 도망칠 준비가 돼 있고 난 네 뒤를 속절없이 쫓지, 토르는 편하게 등을 기댔다.

 

시간을 대략 계산 해본 토르는 기묘한 상실감에 잠시 떨었고 그것을 채우기 위해 눈을 감고 로키의 목소리를 음미 하고 또 음미했다. 나도 널 사랑하고 너도 날 사랑한다했다. 그리고 지금이 순간 우리의 사랑은 완벽하게 박재됐다. 영원히 또 영원히 …….토르는 그를 위해 준비된 술잔을 기울이며 창 너머 백야의 풍광을 보았다. 토르는 강한 충동에 사로잡혔지만 발을 돌릴 수는 없었다. 그의 전용기는 러시아의 하늘을 나는 중이였고 로키는 저 먼 곳에 있었다.

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

10년만의 재회였다. 그의 연인이 돌아온다, 그의 품으로 이번만큼은 로키는 도망가지 않을 것이다. 영원히 그의 곁을 지켜 줄 것이다.

 

ㅡ회장님 그럼 가보겠습니다.

 

 

수사관은 깊이 인사하고 돌아갔고 차 테이블 위에 담배꽁초가 든 증거물 봉투를 남기고 나갔다.

 

토르는 정적 속에서 일어나 술병을 꺼내들었다. 그의 취향에는 맞지 않는 싸구려였지만 그의 연인은 항상 그런 것들을 즐겼다.' 핏줄은 못 속인다고' 로키는 말버릇처럼 그 말을 내뱉었고 토르는 그 말속에서 희망을 찾았다. 그는 핏빛으로 물드는 하늘을 보며 추억을 머금었다. 오랜 재회를 축하하기에는 더없이 좋은 날이었다. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 저는 오늘도 여러분의 시선을 피합니다. 흑 ....ㅠㅠ

**Author's Note:**

> 다음편도 부디 즐겨주세요 ..^0^/


End file.
